An Electric Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The story of how Ally meets Feedback. Rated T for some action violence. Family fluff and tickles included!


**A story for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

**An Electric Friend**

Ally was heading home from school, eager to help Rachel, who was currently babysitting Sparkle, a young Conductoid alien. Rachel had explained how she and her friends had rescued the baby alien from the Knights and was watching her for a friend, who was on a mission and would return today.

Ally was wondering who Sparkle's parent was and wanted to meet them. Now, she ran toward the Grant Mansion when she heard tires squeal behind her and turned to see the Forever Knights Rachel had spoken of behind her. Her older cousin had told her that if she saw those knights with the sideways figure eight, which meant infinity, she was to run away and not lead the Knights to the mansion, or it would endanger her and all of her friends. Ally now ran away, veering left as the Knights pursued her. She then spotted a run-down building to her right and ran inside, finding herself in an old laboratory that was similar to Frankenstrike's, only it was very dusty, making the little girl sneeze as she realized that this place was abandoned. She made her way to the electric room and shut the door, even though it was dark.

Ally turned on her flashlight she had and found a clear place to sit down, turning off her flashlight as she listened for the Knights. She could hear them searching for her and she began to tremble.

Then, something dropped down from the ceiling and landed near her, making her jump and almost scream, but a hand covered her mouth in time. "Shh," someone said to her and she nodded, feeling the hand pull away. Then, she heard electricity start to crackle and saw sparking waves of blue light form three trails and light up the room gently to have her see who was in the room with her.

It was a strange black and green being, with plugs on his fingers and one green eye. He glanced at her and then the Knights opened the door, only to get blasted back by the ball of electricity that the creature sent out at them. As the Knights were blown back, the creature moved out and closed the door to keep the girl safe as he battled the Knights, shocking them into retreat as they just managed to escape.

The creature gave a laugh that sounded electric as Ally listened through the door, which then opened, making her yelp as she fell forward, landing at the creature's feet.

"Well, what do I have here?" asked the creature in his static-like voice as Ally felt something wrap around her waist and lift her up to the creature's eye level. Ally saw it was his tail around her waist and she looked nervously at the plug-like end of the tail that rested on her shoulder. She began to tremble.

"Hey, don't be scared," said the creature, bringing her closer and holding her in his arms as his tail released her. "You must be Ally."

She looked surprised. "How did you know?"

He smiled as he set her down. "Rachel told me about you and how you've been helping her take care of my daughter, Sparkle," he said. "Name's Feedback, by the way."

Ally's head shot up. "You're Sparkle's father?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling again. "Yes, I adopted her after Rachel had rescued her from the Knights. I came here back to my old hiding place to get something I had made for Sparkle when I saw you enter the building and saw the Knights chasing you," he said.

Ally then saw he had a backpack on his back and smiled up at him, suddenly giggling as she looked at his smile.

Feedback looked at her with a questioning, playful look. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Your smile," she giggled. "It makes me laugh."

Feedback smiled at her. "Oh, really?" he asked her as he knelt down and his tail moved around and wrapped around her waist, lifting her up into Feedback's arms. "Well, I know what will make you laugh harder."

Ally suddenly felt Feedback's fingers tickling her stomach and she laughed aloud, trying to get free as Feedback then sat down, holding her in his lap as his fingers then wiggled into her underarms, making Ally really laugh loud.

"NO! TICKLES!" she laughed as Feedback laughed with her, tickling her for a little longer before stopping, letting her rest in his lap as she recovered. She then looked up at him and hugged him. He returned the hug and rubbed her back.

"You doing okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I like you, Feedback."

The Conductoid chuckled. "I like you too, Ally. And I know you're going to be an awesome aunt for Sparkle," he said.

Ally's head shot up. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

"You bet," he said with a wink, making Ally laugh again happily.

"ALLY? ARE YOU HERE?" called out a voice that Ally recognized.

"HEATBLAST!" her voice echoed as she ran in the direction of his voice with Feedback right behind her.

They turned a corner and saw the Pyronite looking around toward another hall and Ally ran up to him. "Heatblast!" she said, making him turn around and catch her in his arms as he sighed in relief.

"Ally, are you hurt? Are you alright?" Heatblast asked worriedly and then looked up when he heard a chuckle and saw his good friend Feedback watching them.

"She's alright, Heatblast. I scared off the Knights that were chasing her," he said.

Heatblast sighed in relief. "Good. Chromastone had told us he had seen the Knights go after Ally and I went out to find her," he said. "Thank you, Feedback."

"You're welcome, old friend," said the Conductoid. "Let's go home."

Heatblast flew ahead to let Rachel know Ally was okay and Feedback placed Ally on his back, skimming the telephone and electric wires with his electricity, making Ally laugh as she felt the wind blow around her. Feedback chuckled as he skated faster and landed outside the Grant Mansion. Heatblast was already there and the three went inside.

"Ally!" Rachel called out, running towards the three and Ally ran towards her. Rachel scooped Ally up and held her in a firm hug, relieved that her cousin was okay.

"Daddy!" Sparkle cried out as she raced to her father, who scooped her up into a big hug.

"Hello, my little princess," he said. "Were you a good girl?"

Rachel smiled. "She was very good, Feedback," she said as she hugged him. He returned her hug as they also hugged Ally and Sparkle, who enjoyed the warm embrace.

Feedback then pulled out a doll from his backpack and it was very colorful and made of rubber, so that Sparkle could play safely with it. "Look what Daddy got for you," he said and Sparkle grinned, hugging the doll close and hugging her father too.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said before letting out a yawn.

"You're welcome, honey, and it looks like you're ready for a nap," said Feedback as he carried his daughter to her room and tucked her in with her new doll. He smiled as he watched her for a moment before quietly heading out.

Making his way back to the living room, he was surprised by Ally who gave him a big hug. He smiled as he returned it. "You're one of the best, Feedback," said Ally honestly.

"So are you, Ally," Feedback said honestly. "So are you."

* * *

**And that's how Ally met Feedback and his daughter Sparkle. And she's an aunt too! How about that?**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
